


As If In a Dream

by queenmidalah



Category: Elizabeth: The Golden Age, Hornblower (TV), King Arthur (2004), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people meet for the first time. Or do they? They seem so familiar to each other, but none can figure out why or how they know each other deep down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If In a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> This was originally written in 2011 for fandom_stocking on livejournal for my soul sister.

"How did we possibly end up in Port Royal?" Fourth Lieutenant Archie Kennedy asked his dark haired companion as they walked through the port village in question. "It's the furthest from the waters of the channel as you can get."

"We were following the French frigate and Admiral Pellew did say there was a port where we could make berth," Third Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower said in return. "And while it may not be the most ideal thing, it's nice to have solid ground beneath our feet for a little bit."

"True," Archie said, a grinning forming as he caught sight of a few of the British women that lived in Port Royal. "The sights aren't bad either."

Horatio lifted his head, dark eyes immediately drawn to a young woman standing beside the man he had been introduced to yesterday when they had landed. Governor Swann was what he had introduced himself as. The other man with them was Commodore Norrington, a former protegé of Pellew himself before Norrington had taken up his post here at Port Royal. He couldn't help but study the woman, though barely over the cusp of womanhood he was sure, but certainly there. She was lovely, that was very certain, but there was something about her that seemed familiar. Something about the lighter locks that didn't quite fit her at the same time.

Elizabeth Swann felt eyes on her. Shifting her attentions away from the conversation James Norrington was having with her father, she began to let her eyes travel around the open air in Port Royal. Perhaps Will Turner was watching her and she could catch his eye. Just as she thought perhaps that was who it was, she found herself gazing into the dark gaze of a British naval officer. Quite handsome, with a strong jawline and Roman nose, she tipped her head slightly. A pleased smile wanted to form, softly tugging at the corners of her lips when she saw him acknowledge her own nod with one of his own. She wondered who he was. And why he seemed so familiar to her.

~~

"You have been lost in thought all afternoon, Horatio. What *is* on your mind?" Second Lieutenant William Bush asked Horatio.

"Just thinking," he said.

"Any idea why that bloke over there has been watching you since we walked in then?" Archie asked.

Horatio lifted his head slightly, looking in the direction he indicated. A soft frown gathered on Horatio's forehead when he studied the man. Like the woman from earlier that day, Horatio felt a pull of sorts, a familiarity. But he was sure he had never seen the man before, even with the obvious garments of English nobility. He watched the man toss his drink back before rising from the table he sat at, heading towards the door. After a moment, Horatio pushed his chair back.

"I think I am going to call it an early night, gentlemen," he said. "Sleep well, my friends."

"Good night, Horatio," Bush said.

~~

"You are following me," a deep voice broke into Horatio's thoughts. It was then he realized he had been unconsciously following the stranger from the tavern. And somehow, that stranger had gotten around and behind him in an alley.

"Unintentionally," Hortaio said, slowly turning to face the dark haired man. "And it was you who studied me while in the tavern before your departure."

"Studying is not a crime, Leftenant," the man said. "Or have I been gone from England for so long that it is now a crime handled by His Majesty's Naval Officers?"

"No," Horatio said. "It is not a crime, but it does lead to my own personal curiosities."

"I suppose I could say the same of you earlier, sir," a female voice said from nearby. Both men turned to see Elizabeth step into the dim moonlight.

"I know you," the man whispered softly. "Why do I know you?"

Elizabeth tilted her head. "I feel as if I know you both, but I assure you I have never met either of you before. Still have not," she said. 

"My apologies, madame," the man said, giving her a courtly blow. "I am Sir Walter Raleigh."

Horatio took his cue, bowing to her. "Leftenant Horatio Hornblower of His Majesty's Navy."

Elizabeth eyed the men before dropping a curtsey. "Elizabeth Swann," she said.

"Any relation to the Governor?" Walter asked.

"He is my father... Sir Raleigh are you sure we have never met before?" she looked at Horatio. "Or you, Leftenant?"

"I'm sure if we had met, I would have remembered such beauty," Walter said, smiling.

"As would I," Hortaio said. "But... it is uncanny."

"Uncanny?" Walter asked.

"Yes," he said. "I feel as if I know you both... as if..."

"In a dream?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Hortaio said, his voice soft.

"Just like in a dream." The three couldn't move away, too connected and not understanding why they knew each other or where they intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> There is much timey wimey sense of disbelief needed for this story because Walter Raleigh would need to be long-lived or Immortal for it to work really since he's from a different time than Horatio Hornblower and Elizabeth Swann, but considering this is a story that eludes to reincarnation...


End file.
